Kakak Tersayang
by dimlightcious
Summary: Rukia akan segera pulang. Dan Byakuya hanya bisa berharap semoga adik mungilnya tidak pingsan di tempat melihat penampakan teman-temannya yang mampu membuat preman pasar manapun lari terkencing-kencing.


**Disclaimer:**

**BLEACH **** Tite Kubo**

**Warning****!**

**|Oneshot|****Alternative Unieverse|Out of Character–maybe, with a little bit sister complex Byakuya and many more|Typo(s)|ByaRuki's Familyship|****Etc.|**

_**Read and enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebentar lagi adikku pulang." Suara bariton Byakuya menyita perhatian seluruh pasang mata yang ada disekitarnya. Masih dengan wajah datar dan dingin, tapi jelas-jelas aura mengancam menguar dari seluruh tubuh pemuda konglomerat berdarah biru tersebut. "Jangan bertindak macam-macam dengannya. Bersikaplah normal, oke?"

Anggukan cepat merespon ucapannya–jelas ngeri merasakan bahasa tubuh Byakuya yang seolah siap memenggal kepala orang. Namun beberapa lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, ada juga yang malah tidak menggubris sama sekali. Byakuya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan tidak tenang di tempatnya. Sepasang manik abu-abunya menatap teman-teman sekelas yang kini bertandang ke rumahnya satu per satu, dan putra sulung keluarga Kuchiki itu menghela napas berat.

Semoga adiknya tidak pingsan di tempat melihat penampakan teman-temannya yang mampu membuat preman pasar manapun lari terkencing-kencing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAKAK TERSAYANG**

**Hidden Heart Village**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulaaang~"

Suara riang nan cempreng itu membuat kepala-kepala yang berada di ruang keluarga menoleh. Sesosok anak perempuan mungil yang tingginya tak lebih dari satu meter, dengan rambut sehitam malam yang menjuntai hingga bahu, dan baju terusan ungu yang terkena cipratan noda lumpur disana-sini, berdiri disana. Matanya yang besar dan berwarna violet indah mengerjap bingung kala mendapati ada banyak orang asing di ruang keluarganya.

Dialah Rukia Kuchiki, si bungsu dari keluarga Kuchiki.

"Ah, anak manis." Gin serta-merta bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya. Profilnya yang jangkung menjulang saat dia berdiri, membuat Rukia berjengit mundur begitu pemuda berambut keperakan itu melangkah mendekat. "Adik Byakuya, ya? Siapa namamu, hm?" tanyanya ramah. Senyumnya yang kelewat lebar malah membuat Rukia ingin menangis.

"Namanya Rukia." Suara berat Kenpachi Zaraki menyahut dari sudut ruangan. Pemuda dengan wajah paling gahar diantara teman-temannya itu duduk diatas permadani dengan berbungkus-bungkus _snack_ kosong berserakan disekitarnya. Rukia menelan ludah melihat sosok Kenpachi yang bagai gorila berambut lancip. "Kau sering main dengan adikku, si Yachiru. Ingat?" lanjutnya sambil melemparkan seringainya. Wajah Rukia tampak memucat, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk samar.

"Hei, hei. Kalian membuatnya ketakutan!" Ichigo memperingati teman-temannya. Entah sadar atau tidak bahwa kerutan permanen di keningnya itu juga membuat Rukia begidik. "Sini, Rukia-_chan_. Kami teman-teman Byakuya. Kami tidak jahat, kok." Ichigo berdiri dan menghampiri gadis kecil itu, mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin.

Namun, rupa-rupanya, kening yang berkerut dan senyum lebar bukan perpaduan yang bagus, ditilik dari ekspresi Rukia yang tegang.

"Rukia!" Byakuya muncul dari sisi lain ruangan. Baru saja dia dipanggil Ginrei kedalam, Rukia pulang dan harus menghadapi teman-temannya dengan wajah pias. Pemuda idaman seantero Seireitei High School itu bergegas menghampiri Rukia dan mengangkat tubuh adik kecilnya itu dengan kedua tangan, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Gin dan Ichigo–atau siapapun yang hendak mendekatinya.

"Kau kotor sekali. Main kemana saja kau?" tegur Byakuya posesif.

"Uum, main di lapangan sama Momo-_chan_ dan Yachiru-_chan_," jawab Rukia lamat-lamat, agak menunduk takut melihat sang kakak rela mengerutkan kening mulusnya begitu mendapati baju terusannya yang kotor. Dia tahu Byakuya orang yang perfeksionis dan disiplin. "Maaf, _Nii-sama_..."

Byakuya menghela napas. Dia tak bermaksud membuat Rukia takut, tapi dia lebih tidak mau lagi adik kesayangannya berkotor-kotor ria begini. "Cepat mandi sana," titahnya seraya menurunkan Rukia kembali ke lantai polenium rumah mereka. Gadis mungil itu mengangguk singkat. Dia melesat pergi melewati ruang keluarga, dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang mengawasi kepergiannya. Byakuya beranjak ke sofanya semula, kembali berkutat dengan rangkaian esai di layar laptopnya.

"Adikmu manis juga," Grimmjow yang sedang bermain catur dengan Ichigo diatas meja berujar dengan nada sambil lalu. "Kalau sudah besar nanti, bolehlah aku jadikan koleksi..."

Kedua iris kelam Byakuya menyipit kearah Grimmjow. "Jangan pernah berani-berani melakukan itu, Grimmjow," ancamnya dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf. Wajahnya yang biasa tampak tenang itu mengeras. Menghadapi gertakan Byakuya, Grimmjow hanya terkekeh sambil menyeringai seperti biasa, seolah dia memang mengharapkan reaksi seperti itu. Byakuya sendiri sudah tahu segala reputasi dan gelar yang disandang pemuda bersurai biru itu, mulai dari kegilaannya akan adu jotos hingga bermain perempuan. Heran sekali rasanya melihat pacar Grimmjow, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, begitu sabar dan betah menghadapi kebiasaan Grimmjow yang satu itu.

"Matanya indah, ya," komentar Ichigo menimpali. "Ungu, eh? Itu asli?"

"Violet," koreksi Byakuya. "Sudah dari lahir begitu."

"Berapa umurnya, Byakuya?" tanya Gin sambil kembali menghempaskan pantatnya diatas sofa. Dia meraih _remote control _dan memindah-mindahkan _channel_ televisi dengan wajah bosan.

"Lima tahun."

"Eh? Kukira tiga tahun," Gin menoleh dengan raut agak terkejut. Yang lain pun juga sama terkejutnya.

Byakuya memutar bola matanya. "Dia memang agak mungil," timpalnya bosan. Yeah, dia sering mendengar itu. Tubuh mungil adiknya memang membuatnya tampak lebih muda dari umurnya yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan-jangan, kau tidak memberinya makan," tuduh seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang duduk disamping Byakuya, dengan nada monoton dan wajah tanpa dosa yang sudah menjadi _trademark_-nya. Seketika membuat menaikkan tensi darah si sulung Kuchiki.

"Tentu saja tidak," Byakuya berusaha tenang menghadapi ucapan Ulquiorra Schiffer, si pemuda berwajah _stoic_ yang ada disisinya, tapi tetap saja sulit menyamarkan nada kesal dalam suaranya. Ucapan Ulquiorra seolah menyiratkan dia adalah kakak jahat yang suka menyiksa sang adik dengan menyuruhnya kerja rodi dan memberinya makan sehari sekali. Tidak sopan benar pemuda berdarah Spanyol ini!

Tapi Ulquiorra hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Kalau kau mencari orang yang kurang makan, disini ada, kok," seloroh Grimmjow sambil tertawa. Tentu saja semua pasang mata disana langsung terarah pada Gin Ichimaru, si pemuda lempeng yang kini menekuni siaran animasi di layar televisi.

"Aku banyak makan, kok. Hanya saja tubuhku tidak mudah gemuk," sahut Gin dengan senyum rubahnya. Dia tampak tak tersinggung atau kesal dengan kata-kata Grimmjow.

"Oi, Ichigo! Daritadi main catur melulu! Membosankan! Sini adu panco denganku!" Gelegar suara Kenpachi membahana di ruangan itu. Rupanya semua stok _snack_ yang diberikan Byakuya sudah ludes dimakan olehnya, jadi Kenpachi kini bangkit berdiri menghampiri tempat Ichigo dan Grimmjow tengah adu strategi diatas papan catur.

"Sebentar, dong! Aku hampir menang, nih!" gerutu Ichigo sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Menolak mengalihkan pandangan dari bidak-bidak caturnya yang berdiri diatas papan hitam-putih itu.

"Heh! Kau buta, _Strawberry_? Jelas-jelas aku yang akan menang!" tandas Grimmjow yakin.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, _Neko_!" desis Ichigo tak senang. "Dan kau sebentar lagi akan skak mat!"

"Ingat, _Strawberry_," Grimmjow tak mengindahkan kecaman Ichigo. Dia malah memamerkan seringai lebar andalannya. "Yang kalah harus mencium kepala plontos Ikkaku!"

Ichigo menggerutu sebal dengan panggilan 'sayang' dari Grimmjow untuknya itu. "Tentu saja!" sahutnya berapi-api. "Dan harus dilakukan di depan orang banyak!"

Grimmjow mengangguk-angguk puas sambil terkekeh. Dia lalu beralih pada Kenpachi. "Nanti adu panco denganku, Ken! Aku akan membalas kekalahanku yang kemarin!" tandasnya pada Kenpachi.

Puas mendengar ucapan Grimmjow, Kenpachi akhirnya duduk dan menonton permainan catur keduanya, meski bisa dipastikan dia tak mengerti apapun dengan yang terjadi diatas papan catur itu.

Tuan rumah melirik kesal ke trio gila panco itu dari ekor matanya.

"Jika kalian punya waktu untuk bermain-main begitu," ujar Byakuya sambil melemparkan tatapan sedingin Alaska miliknya. "Lebih baik kalian bantu aku menyelesaikan esai ini. Bukankah itu tujuan kalian datang kemari?"

Ichigo mendapati bulu kuduknya meremang saat dihadiahi tatapan sengit Byakuya, tak terkecuali Grimmjow dan Kenpachi yang terkenal anti takut pada apapun.

Yah. Hari ini teman-teman sekelas Byakuya berkunjung ke rumahnya memang karena tugas kelompok ini. Tapi, alih-alih membantu, mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas tidak berarti mereka. Kenpachi yang kerjanya menghabiskan makanan saja. Gin yang... malah nonton Spongebob Squarepants? Heh. Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang sibuk main catur yang tadi kebetulan ada dibawah meja. Dan, ah, ada juga Starrk Coyotte yang sedaritadi nyaris tidak disadari keberadaannya karena sejak tiba di rumah keluarga Kuchiki dia langsung tidur pulas diatas sofa.

Satu-satunya yang membantu tugas itu hanya Ulquiorra. Itupun jika 'menonton Byakuya' bisa disebut sebagai membantu.

"Kau 'kan sudah mengerjakannya, Byakuya. Ada Ulquiorra juga," Grimmjow berkelit.

Putra sulung keluarga Kuchiki itu menahan muntab demi mendengar ucapan Grimmjow barusan. "Tapi ini tugas kelompok, Grimmjow. Kalau kau tidak suka ikut andil dalam tugas ini, aku akan dengan senang hati mencoret namamu dari daftar anggota."

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Grimmjow tidak keberatan sama sekali jika namanya dicoret dari daftar anggota. Tapi mengingat ancaman-halus-namun-mematikan dari guru Bahasa Jepang mereka, Sousuke Aizen–yang bertekad jika Grimmjow dan teman-teman sebangsanya tidak mengumpulkan tugas kali ini akan dibebani hukuman membersihkan toilet selama setahun penuh–maka pemuda berperawakan kekar itu hanya pasrah sambil malas-malasan membereskan papan caturnya.

"Wah, Tuan Kuchiki benar-benar galak, ya." Gin ikut mematikan televisi dan menghampiri tempat Byakuya berada. Dia jelas tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan putra semata wayang keluarga Jaegerjaquez itu.

"Hmph." Byakuya berusaha setenang mungkin, namun kelakuan teman-temannya ini memang selalu sukses menyalakan sumbu mercon kekesalannya. Dan lagi, Sousuke-_sensei_ mengembaninya tugas untuk membantu para pelopor nilai kebakaran rapor itu agar bertobat menjadi siswa yang baik. Yang benar saja!

"Bah. Memangnya kita disuruh mengerjakan apa?" Kenpachi melongok dari balik punggung ramping Ulquiorra, mengerutkan kening melihat . Byakuya memijit kening sembari menghela napas kesal mendengarnya.

.

~ **KAKAK TERSAYANG** ~

.

"_Nii-samaaa_~" Rukia kembali muncul di ruang keluarga. Rupanya dia sudah mandi sore. Baju terusan ungunya yang belepotan lumpur tadi sudah terganti dengan sebuah baju dan rok ungu yang senada. Dengan sebuah boneka kelinci dalam dekapannya, Rukia mendekati sang kakak. Kedua iris violetnya mencermati teman-teman kakaknya saat dia berjalan menuju pangkuan Byakuya.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Rukia. Nanti saja mainnya," ucap Byakuya lembut seraya memainkan rambut depan Rukia. Meski kecewa, gadis mungil itu mengangguk pelan. Mengerti jika sang kakak sulit menolerir gangguan di kala sibuk.

Teman-teman sepermainan Byakuya memperhatikan sang adik. Mendapati Rukia kecil yang sudah mandi dan wangi ternyata membuat para remaja itu tergelitik untuk mengajaknya bermain. Kali ini, Grimmjow yang berada paling dekat dengan gadis kecil itu mendahului teman-temannya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Rukia hingga diatas kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lebar yang umumnya disebut sebagai seringaian.

"Rukia-_chan_ cantik. Main saja denganku, mau?"

Mendengar nada mendayu-dayu dari suara Grimmjow yang normalnya bisa membuat gadis seumuran mereka tersipu, membuat Byakuya harus menahan diri untuk tidak melemparinya dengan vas terdekat yang bisa dia raih. Tapi, Rukia malah menatap pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu dengan antusias. Entah pergi kemana ekspresi ketakutan anak itu saat melihat teman-temannya tadi. Atau mungkin Rukia memang tidak memiliki ketakutan sama sekali?

"Main apa?" tanya Rukia cepat.

"Hmm." Kening Grimmjow berkerut, tanda dia sedang berpikir–hal yang cukup jarang dilakukannya. Tiga detik kemudian dia kembali memamerkan seringaiannya. "Bagaimana kalau main drama Putri Tidur?" celetuknya, memancing alis milik teman-temannya untuk terangkat naik. Sejak kapan Grimmjow jadi penggemar dongeng Disney, eh?

"Begini. Rukia-_chan_ jadi Putri Tidur yang tertidur selama seratus tahun dan aku jadi pangeran yang membangunkan sang Putri dengan ciumannya–"

PLETAK!

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez dilarang mendekati Rukia Kuchiki dalam radius lima meter. Atau dia akan tertendang keluar dari kediaman Kuchiki dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

.

.

Mungkin karena bosan bermain sendirian di kamar, Rukia kembali datang ke ruang keluarga itu. Da mencoba tak mengusik pekerjaan kakaknya. Selain karena tak ingin kena marah, saat ini dia sedang tertarik pada sesuatu.

Kali ini sepasang manik violet-nya tak pernah putus memandang seorang pemuda yang duduk disamping _Nii-sama_-nya dalam diam.

Ulquiorra menoleh karena menyadari atensi yang diberikan padanya. "Kenapa menatapku?" tanyanya datar, balas menatap adik temannya dengan ekspresi _stoic_ andalannya.

"Kakak suka minum susu, ya?" cetus Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Tidak."

"Eh? Terus, kenapa kulit Kakak putih sekali?"

"Sudah dari lahir."

Kali ini Gin yang menyahut. "Itu karena dia kurang kena sinar matahari, Rukia-_chan_. Makanya jadi seperti Putri Salju." Gin tersenyum kearah Ulquiorra. Yang diledek diam saja. Yang bertanya kebingungan.

"Putri Salju? Jadi, Kakak ini Putri Salju?" berondong Rukia. Kedua matanya berbinar.

"Bukan."

"Lalu, Kakak ini apa?"

"Manusia."

"Sama denganku, dong?"

"Memang."

"Nama Kakak siapa?"

"Ulquiorra," gumam Ulquiorra singkat. Kening mulus Rukia mengernyit beberapa detik.

"U-Ul... kuilao... la?" Rukia berusaha mengulang nama pemuda ramping itu dan hasilnya lidahnya terpeleset. Ichigo berdehem sambil menutup mulut untuk menyamarkan tawa, sementara Grimmjow dan Kenpachi sudah terang-terangan ngakak hingga bahu mereka berguncang-guncang. Tapi Ulquiorra adem ayem saja. "Ululkila? Ulukiala? Ulakaloa?"

"Ulquiorra, _Sampah_," ulang Ulquiorra tenang. Meski tetap tak berekspresi, nampaknya dia mulai terusik dengan kecerewetan Rukia.

"Jaga bicaramu, Ulquiorra!" decak Byakuya kesal saat adiknya diumpat dengan wajah tanpa dosa seperti itu. "Dia masih kecil, wajar saja tidak bisa menyebut namamu!"

"Jadi, nama kakak 'Sampah'? Aneh sekali," Rukia malah menyeletuk dengan polosnya. Sebelum bibir Ulquiorra sempat memuntahkan sumpah serapah lain, Ichigo sudah membekap mulutnya dan menjauhkannya dari putri bungsu Kuchiki itu.

.

~ **KAKAK TERSAYANG** ~

.

"Hei, Rukia-_chan_! Aku disini~"

"Uuh..."

"Awas, disitu ada meja! Berbalik!"

"Tuh, 'kan. Sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa menangkap kami!"

"Tidak! Aku pasti bisa menangkap kalian!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa. Atau _Chappy_-mu akan kuambil."

"Aaah! Jangaaan!"

Suara-suara itu mengusik konsentrasi Byakuya yang sedang berusaha menyibukkan diri membaca buku di teras samping rumahnya. Suara-suara riuh dari ruang keluarga. Saat itu, tugas esai sudah rampung dikerjakan–hasil kinerja Byakuya yang mencakup sembilan puluh sembilan persen, sementara satu persen sisanya hanya sumbangan kecil dari teman-teman sekelompoknya yang hanya mengetik judul esai atau nama anggota kelompok.

Namun, setelah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas itu, alih-alih segera pulang, teman-temannya malah bermain dengan adik kecilnya.

Ya, saat itu Rukia sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya. Dari ekor matanya, Byakuya bisa melihat sang adik dengan kedua mata yang tertutup selembar saputangan berjalan pelan-pelan di tengah ruang keluarga yang luas, mencoba meraba ditengah absennya indera pengelihatannya, berusaha menangkap para pemuda yang keasyikan menghindar.

Rukia berjalan mendekati tempat Kenpachi berada. Sejak permainan itu dimulai, preman paling garang seantero Konoha High itu tak pernah beranjak dari sana, duduk di sudut ruangan, menopang dagu bosan.

Sebuah colekan di bahu Rukia membuat gadis itu berbalik arah. "Aah! Siapa itu tadi? Grimmjow-_san_, yaa?" tebaknya. Tanpa sadar menjauhi tempat Kenpachi duduk. Hal yang sudah berulang kali terjadi, sehingga tak sekalipun gadis mungil itu tahu bahwa Kenpachi tetap berdiam disana sepanjang permainan.

"Enak saja. Aku disini, kok," kekeh Grimmjow dari seberang ruangan.

"Lalu, itu tadi siapa? Gin-_san_?"

"Itu aku, Rukia-_chan_!" Suara Ichigo menyahut, tepat di hadapan gadis mungil itu. Rukia segera beringsut mendekat, tapi Ichigo keburu berkelit. Alhasil, dia gagal lagi menangkapnya.

"Uuh, kalian dimanaa?" Lagi, si bungsu Kuchiki tampak kesal. Namun, rona antusias masih menghiasi wajahnya. Tawa riang menyambut gerutuannya.

Byakuya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mencoba menekuni lagi buku di pangkuannya.

_Sungguh kekanak-kanakan mereka itu_, batinnya. Eh, padahal dia sendiri sedang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak ikut bergabung dengan mereka, 'kan? Buktinya, kenapa kau mencengkeram bukumu begitu kuat, Byakuya?

**.**

**~ KAKAKKU TERSAYANG ~**

**.**

Menjelang petang, akhirnya para pemuda itu terpaksa pamit. Ya, _terpaksa._ Itupun karena Byakuya yang memang memaksa, disertai tatapan maut andalannya.

Dalam hati Byakuya meratapi nasib yang harus kebagian tugas kelompok dengan orang-orang setengah barbar ini. Kenapa tidak dengan Toushirou Hitsugaya saja, si mungil yang walau selalu cemberut itu, tapi wajahnya tetap manis bagai permen kapas? Atau Izuru Kira, si ramah nan baik hati yang selalu tersenyum. Dan... setidaknya Yumichika Ayasegawa, yang meskipun kemayu tidak ketulungan hingga membuatnya ingin muntah, setidaknya tidak begitu 'beracun' dibandingkan mereka-mereka yang hendak pulang dari kediaman agungnya ini.

"Besok aku datang lagi, Rukia-_chan_. Tenang saja," Gin memamerkan senyum rubahnya seraya mengelus puncak kepala Rukia. Anak itu tersenyum girang.

"Aku juga." Ichigo melambai padanya.

"Aku bisa datang setiap hari," tukas Grimmjow tidak mau kalah. Membuat sepasang manik violet anak itu membulat sempurna. Wajahnya sampai memerah karena terlalu senang.

"Benarkah? Janji, yaaa~" Rukia melambai kearah mereka dengan tangan lain yang tidak merengkuh _Chappy _favoritnya, membuat para pemuda itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Rukia dan membawanya pulang.

Byakuya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, mengamati mereka dari belakang punggung Rukia dengan pandangan tajam. Dan, meski tanpa janji lisan seperti Gin dan kawan-kawan, tampaknya Kenpachi, Ulquiorra, dan Starrk pun tidak keberatan untuk datang mengunjungi adik kesayangannya itu.

Setelah teman-temannya pulang, Rukia mengekor pada kakaknya dan memberondonginya macam-macam pertanyaan.

"Besok mereka akan kemari lagi, 'kan, _Nii-sama_?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Iya." Byakuya ogah-ogahan.

"Mereka mau main sama Rukia lagi, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," Byakuya menjawab pasti. Heh, kalau bukan itu, lantas kenapa lagi teman-temannya mau membuang waktu berharga mereka untuk bertamasya dengan sukarela ke rumah ini?

Rukia tertawa senang mendengarnya. Byakuya mendesah kalah. Sepertinya dia harus rela membagi waktu bersama Rukia dengan teman-temannya itu. Ah, apa boleh buat. Kelihatannya mereka sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada adik semata wayangnya ini. Rukia pun tampak senang-senang saja bermain dengan mereka, tak ada alasan baginya untuk melarang sama sekali.

Sebuah tarikan kecil di ujung baju Byakuya membuat pemuda tujuhbelas tahun itu menghentikan langkah. Dia menatap sang adik yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah riang.

"Terima kasih, _Nii-sama_! Aku sayang Byakuya _Nii-sama_!"

Byakuya tersenyum tipis. Sungguh ucapan yang manis dan menghibur hati. Dia menggendong Rukia dan mengecup pipi sang adik dengan penuh sayang.

_Yah, setidaknya aku tetap kakak nomor satu di hatinya_, batin Byakuya senang.

"Sama-sama," balas Byakuya lembut. Rukia tersenyum senang mendapat kecupan langka itu, dan segera merangkulkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke leher sang kakak.

Ah. Betapa _mood_ seorang Byakuya Kuchiki dapat diubah begitu mudah. Oleh sang adik, tentu.

.

~ OWARI ~

.

**Pojok Curhat/Comberan Author:**

**Sebelum ada yang protes, Spongebob Squarepants yang ditonton Gin itu milik Nickelodeon, lho.**

**Aa, fanfiksi kedua saya di FBI!**

**Sebuah bukti kenistaan seorang **_**author**_** yang tidak jago meramu **_**fic**_** bergenre **_**romance**_**, alhasil saya pun banting setir untuk mengambil genre lain: **_**family**_**.**

**Kalau menyangkut tentang **_**familyship**_**, ByaRuki adalah favorit saya di fandom ini! Itulah asal-muasal lahirnya **_**fic**_** acak-adul ini ke dunia****=_= *coretnumpangnyampahcoret***

**Yah, bagaimanapun nistanya, saya tetap membutuhkan **_**feedback**_** dari kalian, oke?**

**.**

**REVIEW AND CONCRIT, MINNA?**

**.**

_**Presented from Hidden Heart Village. 26012012. 22:48 WIB.**_


End file.
